Purple Truble
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: Mabel, Dipper and a new friend meet the purple guy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a "nice" day

The sun set as I screamed in pain, we were thrown in back of the car, it sped up, we were knock back.

This is now, but to understand now I must tell you about then.

I'm Theadora Doli, althogh I prefur the nick name Teddy. I'm a living doll, well kinda, my mom was a living pupet doll thing, my dad is a human, I'm related to a maryanet, now I'm gunna shut up about it all.

Any way I heard Lazy Susan's cafe needed some repairs, and had shut down for at least two days, so my dinner had a crowd of peopel.

"Hey!"yelled a crazy looking girl siting in the tabel next to me. "You look lonley."she stated.

I rolled my eyes"Mabey I just like to be alone."

"Mabel be quiet, I'm reading here." a boy told the girl, althogh this had not effected her voice box at all.

"Wanna come and sit over here?"she asked me.

I decided the only way to get myself and the boy some peace was to sit at the tabel.

The boy ignored every thing exept his book.

"What's your name?"the girl asked me

"It's Theadora, althogh my nickname is Teddy."I told the girl.

"Well why are you here?"the enqwizittante girl asked me

"Becuse I always eat here."

"Well do you live here?"

"Yeap, more outa town thogh."

"Are you shy?"

"Yeap." I kept answering yeap, half the time not even listening. I now felt bad for the boy, I guessed she was his sister, and well she must annoy him, alot.

Somthing coght my eye. A man was wearing all purpel. His hoody was exrtermly dark purpel, his jeans were a meduim colored purpel, his shoes were meduim and light purpel, he wore purpel gloves. His head was down, and he wore a hoody so I could not see his eyes, althogh I could tell he was his hair was also purpel

He had an evil look to him...

"Hey any ways my name is Mabel,"the girl said dragging me out of my nugged the boy with her elbow

"And I'm Dipper"the boy said only looking up for a seconed then once again berring his head in his book.

"Hey can you come over to my sleep over tonight?"Mabel asked me

"Sure."I said not reizling what I had ansered until the words came out of my !

"Well come on Teddy, we sould get going it's geting late, and well we've gotts walk home." Mabel yelled over her shoulder.

A bit ago the purpel guy had left with a waitress named Karry Gorisn. She was very nice, and would pay for half of my bill when ever I came over.

As we walked to the twins house I heard screams coming from a van parked close by the cafe. A part of me wanted to investigate, althogh another part was frightened. I saw the twins were a while ahead of me so I ran to catch up. My fear out wieghed my curiosity.

I went to Mabel's and had fun. We watched parodies of scary movies, and listened to parody songs, like inactive, and Ebay. We had pizza and popcorn. drunk Icees and soda. Painted and manicured our nails. And to top it all off we had a pillow fight, and played concect the dots on a sleeping Dipper's forhead, and arms. On his forehead we got the littel dipper, and on his arms we got random shapes.

When he woke up he screamed in a high girly scream. It was so funny. We also hid his book. "Stan Mabel and Teddy hid my book!" Dipper whined at his gruncel stan.

"Well kids I'm borred, no one is coming here since it's a sunday, so whatcha wanna do?" Stan asked

"Let's go to town and go and eat pizza!" Mabel said happily

"Okay."Stan, Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and I all agreed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every where we went had a line of people. We searched and searched and searched. Finely we came across a place by the name of _Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria_.

Stan hesitated to go inside, although since his niece, nefu, and the man child had gone in he followed in."Can we go yet?" Stan asked angrily, he was impatient to leave.

"No," Mabel said.

I could smell the gross smells of cardboard pizza and vomit. And another smell, the smell of death. It was weird how this smell lunged in a kid's place.

Just then the animatronics were now on stage singing a dumb baby song. How lame! I thought. As they were singing Stan got really angry and left, Soos went after him leaving us all alone. That was a horrid idea.

"Hey, do you like mysteries?" a man asked. It was the same one from the dinner.

"Yeah.."I mumbled, my gut started to twist, there was a weird felling I got around him. I was afraid and nervous and what not.

"Yes, why?" Dipper asked

"Well...I think a ghost is haunting my van, can you have a look at it?" the man asked Dipper.

"Sure." something about then man rubbed me the wrong way.

We walked into the parking lot. There was the van from the dinner. I looked back, now wanting to leave. I saw my cousin Maret.

No turning back now. The man grabbed us and threw us in the back. I saw my cousin. He looked as if he wanted to help but could not.


End file.
